El autobús
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: A Sasuke le gusta viajar en autobús. De un tiempo para acá le resulta fascinante. Le gusta observar con detenimiento a cierta chica que parece serle indiferente. Porque no hay nada más interesante que viajar a casa después de un largo día, observando a la persona que te gusta. Mientras por su parte, Hinata viaja con los nervios de punta a causa del chico que le gusta.


Los personajes de _**Naruto**_ no me pertenecen… son obra de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías.

—Hablan— "Piensan" **XxXxXx** Cambio de escena.

**El autobús.**

_Por Arhatdy Uchiha_

.

.

.

Los rastros del invierno estaban desapareciendo.

Las copas de los árboles poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad. Pequeños retoños se asomaban entre las ramas, coloreando todo de un verde tierno. Mientras que el cielo se mantenía en aquel azul tan claro que en algunas partes no podía distinguirse bien donde comenzaba y terminaba una nube. El sol comenzaba a ganar terreno, brindando el calor necesario como para dejar los abrigos de lado. Pronto llegaría la primavera.

Sasuke Uchiha escuchó el sonido de la campana y se apresuró a meter sus cosas sobre la mochila como todos los días. Para dirigirse inmediatamente a los vestidores. Hoy tenía clase extra de deportes y él… bueno, podría decirse que estaba encantado de que así fuera.

Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes Sasuke se quedaba dos horas extra en la escuela para participar en el equipo de futbol masculino de su colegio junto con varios de sus amigos. Y eso lo dejaba bastante satisfecho.

Las horas transcurrían algunas veces demasiado rápidas y otras tantas, más lentas que una babosa recorriendo el pavimento. Todo dependía como siempre, del humor que el pelinegro tuviera. Y es que algunas veces se ponía a correr como loco en la cancha, realmente concentrado. Gastando todas las energías acumuladas y el estrés cotidiano que pudiera llegar a almacenar. Correr le hacía sentir libre, y patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas lo hacía estremecer. Como si golpeara todos los problemas y los enviara lejos, pero siempre a la meta… siempre con esa oportunidad de anotar puntos. Porque meter un gol era para él como un sinónimo de que la victoria era suya, y de que el éxito vendría a él pasara lo que pasara.

Por eso se esforzaba en disfrutar del juego… de sentir la adrenalina liberarse en su interior, haciéndolo correr con más ganas, disminuyendo es esfuerzo. Haciéndolo estremecer.

—Hey teme… — escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, mientras que él… se rendía al sonido del silbato y se dejaba caer sobre el pasto como si no hubiese más en la vida.

—¿Qué quieres dobe?— exclamó desde el piso, completamente agitado.

—Has estado muy ausente el día de hoy… digo, lo has hecho súper pero… — frunció el ceño el rubio, sentándose en el pasto a su lado.

—¿Pero? Tu siempre buscas excusas para omitir el hecho de que has perdido…— sentenció el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Naruto negó.

Era cierto que siempre terminaba perdiendo contra Sasuke cuando se ponían a competir por ver quien corría más… simplemente cuando los hacían formar equipos y quedaban en el contrario. Siempre habían sido muy competitivos, y aunque Naruto daba todo de sí mismo por superar al moreno, Sasuke parecía algunas veces que su objetivo no era otro más que el de jugar… y aunque pareciera que no le importaría perder, con el simple hecho de hacer lo suyo… siempre terminaba ganando. Y eso lo ponía con los pelos de punta. Porque él, que trabajaba duro igual que sus compañeros, algunas veces no podían competir con la energía que desbordaba el Uchiha en el campo.

Sasuke se levantó repentinamente, habiendo recuperado el aliento — Andando, tengo que llegar a coger el autobús de las seis treinta.

Naruto se dispuso a seguirlo. —¿Tienes algo que hacer en casa? Podríamos ir por un ramen…

—Hoy no, quizá mañana… — murmuró el pelinegro con cierto entusiasmo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio.

Naruto frunció más el ceño.

Sasuke actuaba extraño últimamente. Él no era de pasar de una buena cena, más cuando sabía que Naruto terminaba pagando la mayoría de las veces, era cierto que había sucedido una que otra vez, que Naruto "accidentalmente" olvidara el monedero, o que hubiese hecho mal las cuentas, y en ese caso… salía su amigo siempre a pagar la cuenta por él. Sin hacer ningún gesto reprobatorio aparte de poner los ojos en blanco. Pero bueno, eso no significaba que de un tiempo para acá, cuando tenían entrenamiento Sasuke se negaba a ir a cualquier lado que no fuese a su casa inmediatamente después de terminar. Incluso algunas veces parecía que llevaba prisa. Como si algo le estuviese esperando en casa.

Por eso, Naruto algunas veces se daba a la tarea de acompañarlo, quería sorprenderlo in fraganti con alguna chica. O no sé… ver qué era eso tanto que hacía que su compañero y amigo de la infancia se interesara por volver a casa con tanta prisa.

Y sin embargo, Naruto se quedaba en blanco cuando ambos llegaban a casa y él, auto invitado… se sentaba en el mullido sofá, mientras que su amigo corría a su cuarto y se encerraba a darse una ducha. Salía y después veían el televisor… y eso era todo. Por eso es que el rubio estaba tan consternado con esa actitud.

—Nos vemos el viernes chicos… — anunció su partida el rubio, una vez habiéndose cambiado en los vestidores del gimnasio.

—¡Ea Naruto! La próxima tienes que poner más empeño en ganar — expuso Kiba con dejos de molestia, porque le había tocado en su equipo.

—¡Buen partido Uchiha-san! Nos veremos el viernes… — exclamó Rock Lee, que era una bestia cuando se trataba del deporte, aunque no se podría decir lo mismo en cuestión académica.

Sasuke asintió levemente y al fin salieron del gimnasio.

Sus pies se apresuraron a caminar, conocían el camino a la perfección. Deslizó su mirada al reloj que llevaba en la zurda y comprobó que daban ya las 6:25 de la tarde. El sol comenzaba su travesía hacia el horizonte y desplegaba un espectáculo sin igual… mientras que el manto oscuro iba apoderándose de la ciudad dejando ver pequeños y diminutos destellos en el firmamento.

Sasuke apresuró su paso. El autobús llegaría en cualquier momento, y él no quería perdérselo por nada del mundo. Escuchó a Naruto quejarse de cansancio, diciendo que le esperara… pero no le importó. No tenía que acompañarlo si no quería. Pero a Sasuke le encantaba la puntualidad, y por eso es que apresuraba sus pies sin cesar. Sin importar que estuviese cansado. Porque estaba libre de estrés y de preocupaciones. Se sentía rejuvenecido y eso le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Llegaron ambos a la parada justo cuando el bus abría sus puertas para que la gente transbordara. Sasuke sin pensarlo subió los escalones, seguido por Naruto… y sus ojos azabaches se desviaron hasta el fondo del autobús.

Estaba completamente lleno.

—¡Ah! Esto está que revienta… podíamos haber esperado otro… — se quejó Naruto.

Y Sasuke negó simplemente. Ya no lo escuchaba, colocó una de sus manos sobre la agarradera que los camiones brindaban a los pasajeros que no alcanzaban asiento… y con la mochila al hombro, se agarró con presteza, sintiendo como el autobús comenzaba a andar. Y ni toda la palabrería de Naruto podía volver a hacerlo entrar en razón, o regresarlo al mundo de los vivos. Se sumergió en en sus propios pensamientos. Como cada que hacía cuando abordaba.

**XxXxXx**

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que removerse en su asiento.

Asistía desde su traslado a esta ciudad, a un instituto para chicas… donde gracias al cielo había encontrado quien se portara amable con ella. Pues pese a su carácter tranquilo y serio, la chica se sentía demasiado sola la mayoría de las veces. Por eso realmente estaba agradecida de haber conocido a Temari y a Tenten. Ambas eran unas chicas preciosas y con una personalidad arrolladora, cosa que a ella le faltaba… claramente.

Temari venía del extranjero, era demasiado rebelde algunas veces, aunque cuando se trataba de lograr sus objetivos era imparable, Hinata se había sentido muy a gusto con ella, porque la comprendía al ser nueva en la ciudad. Mientras que Tenten, que había vivido en Tokio toda su vida las ayudaba a adaptarse. Era una persona noble y sencilla, y aunque había tenido Temari algunos despliegues de orgullo y hostilidad para con la castaña. Hinata había logrado en un par de meses hacer un par de buenas amigas. Y ahora las tres eran como chicles. Iban juntas a la escuela y de vez en vez salían de compras, o también a divertirse. Siempre y cuando se terminaran metiéndose en problemas. Porque Hinata no quería tener que dar parte a su padre de sus asuntos.

Su padre Hiashi, dueño de una compañía bastante exitosa, la mataría si supiera que viajaba en autobús… por eso disponía de un coche privado y un chofer a su disposición, para que la llevara a donde ella necesitara… y sin embargo, había decidido que ver la ciudad con la gente que vivía ahí era lo que más le apetecía. Por eso era que a hurtadillas de él, siempre tomaba el autobús de regreso a casa.

Giró su rostro en automático hacia la ventana cuando sintió el autobús llegar a una de las habituales paradas y observó el esplendor de las luces que comenzaban a esparcirse por toda la ciudad. La oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse notoria y cada ventana de los edificios lejanos comenzaban a titilar con luces artificiales, al igual que poco a poco lo hacían el alumbrado público y los pequeños escaparates de las tiendas de las avenidas por las que pasaban.

Sintió un nerviosismo recorrer sus venas y se paralizó por completo. Escuchó aquella voz tan característica que ahora se le hacía tan conocida después de varias semanas y bajó su rostro, desviándolo completamente de la atención que la ventanilla le brindaba. No podía darse el lujo de voltear sin ser tan obvia. Pero sabía que estaba ahí… un chico de cabellos rubios alborotados y preciosos ojos azules… estaba parado junto a su compañero de cabellos negros como la noche. Se estremeció.

—Hina-chan…— murmuró Tenten, que iba sentada junto a ella en el asiento que da al pasillo.

Hinata se giró a verla y la castaña sonrió. —Deberíamos ir a cenar un día de estos… ¿tú qué opinas Tema? — continuó elevando un poco la voz para que la rubia que venía en el asiento de atrás, escuchara.

La aludida asintió —Si, no sé… quizá el viernes.

—S-si… — se sonrió la Hyuuga, asintiendo con una sonrisa grata en el rostro.

Y sin embargo apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, arrugando por completo la falda de su uniforme, mientras sentía como sus piernas se sentían flácidas, como si de gelatina se tratara. Se sentía extraña. Como si fuese a desfallecer en cualquier momento, como si el mundo girara demasiado rápido y sus pulmones no fuesen capaces de alcanzar a tomar el aire necesario para respirar con normalidad. Las cosquillas subieron por su pecho y un sonrojo creciente se apoderó de su rostro, el cual bajó con la intención de que no fuera notado.

**XxXxXx**

Una vez que Sasuke hubo dejado su bandeja con comida sobre la mesa. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarla. Naruto a su lado pestañeó y se llevó a la boca el primer bocado de sopa instantánea. Su favorita.

—¿Qué pasa teme? — una vez más, Naruto lo cuestionó. Había estado haciéndolo desde el día anterior. Cuando Sasuke había llegado a ducharse y a dormir sin remedio. Sin explicaciones, y lo había dejado varado en la sala esperando por él.

Sasuke respiró con profundidad. Estaba en problemas.

Si seguía así, iba a explotar un día de esos… y realmente no podía imaginar qué sería de él y de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Iba a convertirse en la persona que nunca creyera ser. Dejaría de lado lo que conocía e iba a andar en la oscuridad, dando tropezones hasta encontrar la luz si era necesario. Lo cierto era que necesita controlarse, respirar profundo y pensar con claridad. Pero lo primero se le dificultaba bastante si su cerebro no paraba de maquinar ideas, y aunque lo segundo no le diera dificultad alguna dudaba que pudiera pensar con claridad a estas alturas del partido.

—Deberíamos…. — comenzó a exclamar… haciendo que sus compañeros de mesa cesaran sus pláticas, dirigiendo su atención a él — ir a cenar, mañana.

—¿Después del entrenamiento?— murmuró Rock Lee, que se sentaba con ellos desde hacía varios meses atrás.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.— ¡Al fin! Mis suplicas han sido escuchadas…

—Pues vayamos… — murmuró Chouji con entusiasmo.

—Es algo demasiado problemático para mi… — sentenció Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

—¡Ahh! Debería invitar a Neji, ojalá que se animara a venir…

Pero Sasuke volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba el asunto, él mismo lo había propuesto, había salido de sus labios y ahora no podía retractarse. ¿Y ahora qué pensaba hacer? Suspiró. Había estado al pendiente de la conversación de aquellas chicas el día anterior. Y había estado dándole vueltas al asunto toda la noche y parte de la mañana hasta llegar a esa conclusión. Como lo temía, iba a dejar los terrenos de la cordura para convertirse en un acosador por completo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su mente creara una réplica exacta de aquella chica de cabellos azabaches con una pincelada de azul, de aquella piel albina mezclada con los tonos oscuros de su uniforme. De aquellos labios rosados que se movían con discreción… y de aquellas mejillas que adoptaban con el paso de los segundos un color intenso y rosado… haciéndola verse aún más bonita si eso era posible.

Lo aceptaba, desde que la había visto la primera vez se le había hecho curiosa, y sin embargo… no podía darse el lujo de mentir, esperaba ansioso cada lunes, miércoles y viernes para correr a la estación y tomar el mismo autobús que ella. Porque sabía que la vería. Y desde que ponía el pie en el primer escalón, sus azabaches iris se giraban a buscar aquella fisonomía tan peculiar hasta quedar satisfechos.

Algunas veces viajaba sola, otras acompañada, como ayer. Y él se olvidaba de Naruto y del mundo que lo rodeaba, y se dedicaba a observarla con todo el detenimiento del mundo. Había llegado a escuchar su propia respiración acompasada con el latir de su corazón. Y se había propuesto hacer las cosas más descabelladas del planeta. Como no bajarse en su parada y continuar la trayectoria hasta que ella bajara. Como seguirla hasta su casa para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo. O quizá un día ir a rondar a su instituto con la finalidad de saber más de ella.

"Hinata" sabía su nombre porque lo había escuchado decir a sus amigas un par de veces. Era un nombre precioso. Tanto como lo era ella.

Y ese era el problema. ¿Cómo hacer para hacerle llegar su interés? ¿Cómo llegar un día y sentarse a su lado sin espantarla como el demente que era?

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban las chicas. Tampoco era que le gustasen los hombres, por supuesto que no… más bien, a lo que se refería el asunto, era que pasaba de ellas. No tenía tiempo para tratarlas o para aceptar salir con alguna. Porque pese a que estudiaba en un instituto para chicos, había quienes llegaban a interceptarlo con la finalidad de declarar sus sentimientos. De tener alguna esperanza. Y lo cierto es que su ego se regodeaba de ello, pero nada más. No era una persona cursi. Por el contrario, le gustaban las cosas simples… era tajante y decía lo que le apetecía y lo que pensaba del asunto cuando le venía en gana. Por eso es que también tenía cierta fama de ególatra. Título que se había ganado por uno que otra chica que él se había dispuesto a rechazar.

Incluso él había comenzado a creer que era verdad. Hasta que un día subió con prisa al autobús y la encontró ahí. Completamente pérdida en sus pensamientos. Con una luz inhabitual en sus ojos blancos completamente contrarios a los suyos. Y una vez que ambos cruzaran una mirada… la descarga eléctrica surgió sobre su espalda y su corazón se agitó por primera vez.

Desde esa tarde esperaba volver a verla, y por eso prácticamente corría a la estación después del entrenamiento, completamente entusiasmado. Porque una vez más sus pupilas se deleitarían con ella.

Aunque ella no le devolviera ni una mirada.

**XxXxXx**

La escuela se le había hecho pesada ese día. Se sentía bastante cansada y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y dormir. Y sin embargo… no podría hacerlo.

Había quedado con sus amigas para ir a cenar.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su estómago cuando llegó a la parada del autobús y la gente comenzó a subir.

—No te ofendas Hina, pero tengo la impresión de que un chico gusta de ti… — murmuró Temari con voz burlona mientras se acomodaba en uno de los pocos asientos disponibles del fondo.

Hinata negó con presteza. —Seguramente te has equivocado Tema-chan…

—¡Pero si yo también lo creo! — Exclamó Tenten emocionada, mientras se mordía el labio — no es nada del otro mundo, después de todo.

Temari asintió. —Tenemos que hacer una prueba hoy… sí o sí.

—N-no hagan experimentos conmigo…— murmuró la pelinegra mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y elegía una vez más el asiento de la ventana.

—No, no… hoy quiero ir yo en ese lado… — murmuró Tenten — siento que las veo mejor así… — complementó, con ojos suplicantes a la Hyuuga, que tragaba saliva completamente indecisa.

Sabía que no era por eso. Sabía que la estaban tratando como un vil conejillo de indias. Como una rata de laboratorio y se sentía completamente incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Odiaba su debilidad por no saber dar un "no" por respuesta. Y en este tipo de situaciones… detestaba no ser lo suficientemente buena para dar batalla en el asunto. Así que, aceptando su destino… se deslizó al asiento que quedaba junto al pasillo y se acomodó la mochila sobre las piernas, completamente azorada.

—¿A dónde iremos? —murmuró por lo bajo, aún enfadada y sin ganas de ir realmente a ningún lugar.

No quería ser presa de burlas. No quería probarse a sí misma y sobre todo, no quería ser parte de los juegos de sus amigas. Ella era una persona serena la mayoría del tiempo. Pero presionarla en algo como aquello la ponía con los nervios de punta. Estaban después de todo, siendo unas malas amigas al jugar con su sentir. Sabía que no había ningún chico que gustase de ella… por lo que ya había aceptado que el chico al que ella le gustaba pasaría de ella olímpicamente si ella llegaba a atreverse siquiera a hablarle.

—Estoy pensando en eso… — murmuró Temari, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con la castaña, que soltó una risilla aguda.

Si seguían así, no iba a tener más remedio que llamar al chofer e irse a su casa. Sentía su pulso volverse frenético. Y estaba comenzando a concentrarse para controlarlo cuando el autobús hizo una parada conocida.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Al autobús subieron los dos chicos ya bien ubicados por sus pupilas, y tras de ellos entraron otros tres más, que venían haciendo alboroto por todo el pasillo. Escuchó la voz del tipo rubio quejarse una vez más por el hecho de que a ese punto el camión estuviese lleno.

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió que perdió el poco oxigeno que sus pulmones tenían dentro. Se concentró en poner su vista fija sobre la mochila y apretó con fuerza la falda del uniforme una vez más.

—Creo que ya sé a dónde iremos a cenar…

**XxXxXx**

Sus rodillas se pegaron a sus piernas una vez más e intentó meterse en la cabeza que era debido al movimiento del vehículo. Se sostuvo completamente firme, con el afán de no moverse ni un centímetro mientras el mismo seguía en movimiento. Sus uniformes se habían rozado, y aunque fuese el puro contacto de la tela, lo hacía estremecer… tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

Juraba que podía respirar el perfume que ella llevaba y eso lo enloquecía. Ya no prestaba la suficiente atención. Se había desconectado por completo y lo último que supo fue que al momento de que las chicas hicieran su parada, se paralizó por completo.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente y dejó caer su mochila en el pasillo a la hora de girarse. Había sido tan tonta de olvidar que la llevaba, como cada que entraba en ese estado de ensimismamiento suyo. Se apresuró a recogerla cuando observó al chico de cabellos oscuros ayudarle a recoger algunas cosas que se habían salido del bolso. Hinata le miró con curiosidad y su pecho se retorció en sus adentros. Él tenía una presencia imponente y unos ojos tan pesados, que sentía desnudarse ante él como si nadie más los estuviese observando. Aspiró el aire con la finalidad de respirar y salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había metido pero sus ojos opalinos no parecían reaccionar… estaban pegados a los suyos como si estos fuesen un imán o algo por el estilo.

—Aquí tienes… — dijo él, extendiendo el brazo para darle un lapicero que había querido huir.

—Gr-gracias…— murmuró más para sí misma que para que él lograse escucharla. Completamente avergonzada mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, por cierto… — murmuró con una sonrisa ladina. Y así, ella lograba ponerle un nombre a aquel rostro tan regio.

—¡Hinata! ¿Vienes? — exclamó Temari riéndose con sorna, haciendo reaccionar a la chica.

Hinata parpadeo y se sobresaltó, se irguió por completo y salió despegada hacia la puerta del autobús. Bajando completamente apresurada rogándole a los cielos que no la hiciera resbalar en un momento como aquel.

Sasuke se sonrió y Shikamaru, que había estado observando la escena como todos los demás, perplejo… pestañeó un par de veces y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No piensas bajar? — murmuró, haciendo que todos se giraran a observarlo.

Sasuke negó en un gesto rápido.

Hacerlo se convertiría en un error. Quería y esperaba que ella tuviese sobre qué pensar. Se había hecho notar lo suficiente por ese día y sabía que si quería tener el triunfo… algunas veces debía aprender a ser paciente.

**XxXxXx**

Sus amigas la habían estado molestando toda la noche. Y ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en el sabor tan apetitoso que tenía la cena. Suspiró.

Se giró sobre su cama una vez más y cerró los ojos, apretándolos… haciendo un esfuerzo para poder conciliar el sueño. Aunque bueno… ya sabía que no lo lograría.

"Soy Sasuke Uchiha, por cierto…" repitió aquella voz sedosa y glacial en sus pensamientos, como si aún estuviese de cuclillas sobre el pasillo del autobús, observándole completamente embelesada.

Se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Y se cuestionaba el motivo.

Sentía el mismo cosquilleo sobre su estómago propagarse como desde hacía tiempo y se concentró entonces en controlar su respiración que amenazaba con acelerarse. No sabía nada de él, aparte de que era probable verlo tres veces a la semana en aquel transporte. Que tenía unos ojos que la taladraban, que siempre iba en silencio… dejando que el rubio hablara todo el tiempo. Que su presencia era abismal, que la hacía sentir acorralada, y que su voz la había engatusado por completo.

Se sumergió bajo la almohada como niña pequeña, con ganas de dar unas patadas al colchón para sacar su frustración creciente. Y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Estaba bastante contrariada consigo misma. Porque ella no había tenido interés de prestarle atención. Porque sabía que era un chico frívolo.

Escuchar su nombre repetidamente en su cabeza la hacía sentir mal, porque había escuchado a varias compañeras de su escuela enunciar aquel nombre, completamente ilusionadas o por el contrario… completamente desesperanzadas. Y eso le aterraba.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Bah, Hinata… si solo dijo su nombre. No es como si la hubiese invitado a salir. No es como si le hubiese prestado más atención de la necesaria. Quería darse de golpes contra la pared para que aquellos pensamientos instantáneos dejaran de ser tan vanidosos. Eso no iba con ella. Sasuke Uchiha era jodidamente atractivo como para que él siquiera pensase en algo con ella.

Debía ser, porque ella se trasparentaba tanto, que pasaba por un ser invisible. No debía ser más que una cara bondadosa del chico, un buen gesto que había mostrado ante su torpeza.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía su mirada todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso todo eso era producto de su imaginación? Si ese era el caso, necesitaba un psiquiatra urgentemente.

**XxXxXx**

Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad, golpeando con su extremidad inferior derecha el balón, su respiración aumentó el ritmo, mientras que el cosquilleo en su estómago no lo dejaba en paz. Frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la portería, no sin antes toparse en el camino a Sai y Naruto que intentaban quitarle el balón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sasuke, rodeando a Naruto por completo, sin perder de vista a Sai, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y propinó un golpe a la bola de cuero que salió disparada contra la portería, enredándose en la red en cuestión de segundos.

La presión se liberó de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo aumentó. Levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró. El día se le iba tan lento que juraba que podía sentir su sangre recorrer sus venas, lo hacía. Como transitaba lentamente por sus arterías.

Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco. Estaba volviéndose adicto a mirar el reloj, y las manecillas se empeñaban en quedarse quietas por demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, a rastras seguían su curso las descaradas… como si disfrutaran de su juego. Haciéndolo ver como un idiota.

Ojalá pudiera tener su número de teléfono. Quizá así las cosas fueran diferentes. Si pudiera conocerlas más, por cualquier medio… como la mensajería instantánea, estaba seguro de que se volvería adicto al celular, lo que sería irónico y gracioso para todos. Ya que él mismo despreciaba ese hecho en los demás y se los echaba en cara cada que podía.

Observó el cielo teñirse en diferentes tonos rozados que se combinaban sutilmente con el purpura y el naranja, creando una combinación perfecta a los ojos de cualquiera. El atardecer era encantador. Y las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse tras una que otra escasa nube lo ponía de buen humor. Significaba que la tarde estaba muriendo, y la hora de ir a casa estaba cerca.

—Wow… en verdad estás enamorado — exclamó Naruto, que no podía dejar de mirarlo… completamente asombrado ante el asunto.

Y es que, ahora que recordaba, una vez analizado con todos sus amigos el asunto. Se daba cuenta de que las señales habían estado ahí desde hacía semanas. Desde la hora para tomar el bus, hasta verlo sumergirse en sus pensamientos una vez que estaban arriba. Y ahora sabía, que quizá no era que Sasuke quisiera pasar desapercibido como siempre había pensado, si no que más bien iba observando a la chica en cuestión. Porque de un modo u otro, si Naruto se ponía a recordar, Sasuke siempre encontraba la manera de acomodarse de tal manera, que pudiera observarla detenidamente. Y eso no había llamado su atención porque la chica era prácticamente invisible. Siempre había pasado desapercibida, siempre callada, siempre en su mundo.

Que su mejor amigo se enamorara era bastante gracioso. Aún más lo era el hecho de saberlo al punto de la desesperación, que lo dejara expuesto ante todos. Porque el Uchiha nunca daba un paso sin haberlo premeditado antes, y apostaba diez tazones de ramen humeante a que lo acontecido la noche del viernes no estaba en sus planes para nada. Había sido una oportunidad de dejarse notar ante ella. Y obviamente la había aprovechado. Pero a su vez, dejó al descubierto su debilidad ante todos los demás.

—El gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha… — prosiguió Naruto, como embelesado por las acciones del otro.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba. Simplemente agarró sus cosas y prosiguió su camino, dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio, como tantas veces.

—Iré solo a casa… — le comunicó, levantando la diestra a forma de despedida y sin dejar de caminar, ni siquiera girarse para ver la seguramente estupefacta reacción del Uzumaki.

**XxXxXx**

Cuando Hinata sintió como un cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el asiento que había quedado libre a su lado aquella tarde, su corazón tembló.

Se puso completamente rígida y todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso.

Sus amigas habían dicho tener algo de última hora, muy urgente que atender y sin embargo, ella no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. Seguramente todo era una tetra armada por las dos, y se sintió cansada de tener amigas así. Que pese a sus opiniones quisieran forzarla a sentir algo que no iba de la mano con ella. O eso creía.

Se aseguró de que su cuerpo se quedara completamente inmóvil, pese a que el hombro de aquella persona rozara de vez en cuando el suyo, al igual que su mano con alguna parte de su brazo, antes de haberse colocado por completo en su lugar.

Hinata suspiró. Iba a quedarse sin suspiros para el resto de su vida si seguía así. ¿Por qué sentía esa presión enorme en su pecho que parecía asfixiarla? Descuidado había sido de su parte sentándose en el lado de la ventana.

—Me gustas… — escuchó, y todo en ella dio un salto al igual que su corazón que retumbaba en su interior.

Sasuke habló con voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para su acompañante. La sintió estremecerse en la poca distancia que ambos guardaban y se deleitó del hecho de que los autobuses hicieran tan cercanas a las personas aún en acontecimientos tan sencillos como una declaración.

Había saltado de toda palabrería y había simplemente soltado la verdad. Le gustaba, ella le gustaba muchísimo y él quería que ella lo supiese. Estaba pues ahora ansioso de conocer lo que ella pensaba de él. Quería saber si le había pensado, o si lo había notado desde antes. Pero el silencio se prolongó… haciendo que sus nervios se estremecieran al punto del colapso.

Había escuchado muchas veces aquellas palabras, y había declinado toda insinuación al respecto por durante tanto tiempo… que se le había hecho ya fácil hacerlo, y ahora que estaba del lado contrario, realmente sintió admiración por aquellas chicas, sea que fuera una obsesión, o quizá el hecho de querer tener novio… cualquiera que fuese la razón. El simple hecho de tener el valor para hablar, de pararse ante alguien y expresarse, esperando que la otra parte corresponda, es realmente digno de apreciarse.

Y sin embargo… la contraparte esta vez permanecía en silencio. Haciendo pensar al moreno que el mundo se le venía encima. Realmente estaba comenzando a asustarse. Quizá ella no le hubiese notado, quizá ella pasaría de él así como él pasó de tantas chicas. Quizá tendría su lección.

—Por favor… sal conmigo — insistió, tragándose el orgullo y toda la bola de sensaciones que amenazaba con hacer un nudo en su garganta.

Hinata se sonrojó igual que un tomate maduro. No atinaba a otra cosa que ver su bolso como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Primero había pensado que había escuchado mal, o que quizá no se dirigiese a ella, o que quizá no fuese su voz si no la de alguien más.

Pero con el pasar de los segundos, con el corazón acelerado comprendió que aquella voz tajante y seductora era la suya. Y una vez más se estremeció de tan solo pensar que estaba dejando ver sus intenciones hacia ella. Era todo tan claro y su mente se empeñaba en complicar el asunto.

Cuando él se atrevió a hablar por segunda vez, como si le recordara que seguía esperando. Hinata se mordió el labio y casi lo hace sangrar. Su pulso estaba frenético y no recordaba cuando había respirado por última vez.

Asintió levemente, pasando desapercibida para todo el mundo, excepto para él… porque su zurda se aproximó a la suya y con indecisión, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, haciendo que el mero contacto le produjera un mar de sensaciones que se desplazaban por todo su cuerpo.

Era cálido, y no atinó a otra cosa más que girar su rostro completamente azorada.

Cuando la vio girarse, Sasuke hizo lo propio, observándola a los ojos con detenimiento. Disfrutaba de ver como sus grandes pupilas opalinas lo reflejaban en ellas, como parecía como un animalillo completamente encandilado por una farola. Avanzando y sin opción de retorno.

No había más que sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos labios entreabiertos que tantas ganas tenía de probar. Por lo que, en un movimiento… Sasuke decidió aproximarse para cortar la distancia, embelesado.

Y Hinata se giró, volviendo a agachar el rostro, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Sasuke lo supo, que estaba nerviosa, que él era el causante de toda aquella situación.

—Todo a su tiempo… — murmuró, casi contra su oído y aspiró el dulce aroma embriagador que ella despedía, inundando todo su sistema respiratorio con él, como si quisiera memorizarlo y llevarlo consigo siempre — Todo a su tiempo… — volvió a repetir, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para ella. Mientras la observaba asentir levemente, en señal de aprobación.

**XxXxXx**

Era tarde, los últimos rayos del sol morían en el horizonte y las colosales nubes se pincelaban de las diversas tonalidades de aquel espectáculo.

Sasuke se apresuró a salir de los vestidores del gimnasio, colgándose la mochila al hombro… levando desarreglada la camisa, andando a paso firme y rápido para salir del edificio.

Cuando Hinata lo observó, su corazón se estremeció. Era aquel mismo chico que hacía meses había visto por primera vez en el autobús el que ahora caminaba en su encuentro. Era el mismo que le tomaba de la mano desde hacía ya varias semanas atrás cuando se encontraban, cada que él la recogía al término de las clases. O cada que como hoy… salía del entrenamiento.

Sasuke se detuvo completamente frente a ella y levantó la diestra para despeinarla en un acto un tanto infantil de su parte. Pero ella simplemente sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Te ha gustado el entrenamiento? — cuestionó, mientras le tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a los labios para besarla.

Hinata asintió completamente sonrojada. Sasuke siempre la llenaba de pequeños detalles, que para cualquiera pasarían desapercibidos… pero para ella significaban el mundo entero.

Un beso sobre las yemas de los dedos, un abrazo cálido, una mirada larga y tendida… hasta la manera de pronunciar su nombre hacía que todo con él se sintiera especial.

—Entonces andando… — murmuró, entrelazando sus manos mientras comenzaban a caminar.

El calor estaba comenzando a avivar de verdad. Podía sentirse plenamente la primavera, y se veía en los árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a florecer, mientras las florecillas aguantaban lo más que podían para que el viento no las arrancara de su hogar.

Sasuke era el viento que hacía volar a Hinata como una florecilla, completamente indefensa… sin rumbo alguno que no fuese al de sus brazos. Y eso la hacía estremecer.

Se detuvieron esperando la llegada del autobús. Y la Hyuuga le observó de reojo, sintiendo las mismas cosquillas que se apoderaban de su espalda cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando estaba con él.

Sasuke se percató de ser observado y se sonrió, sin dejar de observar el otro lado de la avenida… como si no de diese por enterado. Le gustaba sorprenderla así, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, que había corrido con una suerte enorme y que ella se enamoraba de él poco a poco. Y eso lo volvía loco.

Se giró repentinamente, sorprendiéndola… viendo como sus mejillas se pincelaban con un tono de rojo más potente, y antes de que ella en automático agachara su rostro… se dispuso a tomar con su mano libre su mentón. Levantando su cara para deleitarse con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—Estas preciosa… — susurró, y sus pies se acercaron a los de ella, mientras que su cuerpo se encorvaba un poco, para que su rostro quedara justo a la altura del suyo.

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse, su corazón acelerado estaba protestando, pero se sentía tan bien todo el asunto, que no sabía si era un sueño o la realidad. Necesitaba pellizcarse para notar que en realidad estaba en aquella parada, con Sasuke invadiendo su espacio personal, hipnotizándola. Con su fragancia masculina, con sus ojos que la envolvían y hacían que todo a su alrededor perdiera su esplendor. Nada tenía color, ni importancia más que él.

Podía escuchar el latido profundo de su corazón. Llevó la diestra a su rostro y lo acarició, era suave y cálido. Igual que todo lo que él le hacía sentir.

Al sentir su mano sobre su piel, quemándole, Sasuke se aproximó a ella más, para terminar con la agonía. Sellando sus labios con los suyos, y la besó. Primero con suavidad, un pequeño roce tras otro, mientras la observaba cerrar los ojos lentamente, mientras él se deleitaba de todo el espectáculo que representaba para él, para ambos.

Movió entonces sus labios con más ganas, cerrando los ojos también, haciendo que ella siguiera su ritmo, y mordiendo su labio inferior como siempre había querido hacerlo, haciendo que ella abriera la boca para dejarle entrar. Era el permiso que necesitaba para que su lengua atravesara aquel umbral y se dispusiera a masajear su lengua con la suya, pretendiendo enredarla por momentos sin que ocurriera en ningún instante.

Hinata se deleitó del placer que sintió el simple hecho de que sus labios permanecieran unidos, de que sus bocas se volvieran una misma. Enroscó sus brazos en su cuello, sintiéndose desfallecer, con los pies cual gelatina, a punto de venirse abajo y agradeció a los cielos que el fuese tan fuerte como para detenerla si algo así llegara a suceder.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke volvió a besar sus labios con lentitud, escuchando sus respiraciones aceleradas. Sintiendo un frenesí que amenazaba con cambiar toda su existencia.

Era suyo. Y ella era de él.

No necesitaba saber otra cosa más que esa.

Cuando llegó el autobús ambos dejaron de verse, y ella lo siguió arriba, sin soltarlo… para encontrar algún asiento disponible en el cual pudieran acurrucarse.

A Sasuke le encantaba viajar en autobús. Siempre con ella del brazo, con las manos entrelazadas y su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. Y agradeció el hecho de haber subido aquella primera vez, porque sabía que después de eso… su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Porque la tenía a ella. Porque no había nada más placentero que abrazarla, verla acomodar su rostro en su hombro… y ¿Por qué no? Besarla de vez en cuando, poniéndola de colores por hacerlo en público. En aquel lugar tan especial para los dos.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

_**Notas:**_

¡Hola!

¿Les dije que un día regresaría con otro Shot verdad? Pues aquí estoy.

Se me ha ocurrido esto a partir de algo que mi hermana me leyó en una historia suya, que va en un autobús, pero su historia nada que ver con la mía así que... en fin.

¿Pensaban a caso que Hinata gustaba de Naruto? Pues por una vez en la vida no. No he querido poner interferencias entre ellos que no fuera la timidez de ambos, para no hacerlo tan complicado. Así que, espero que les haya gustado. En verdad me siento muy satisfecha de haber leído sus reviews en **_Ocho Treinta_**. Y bueno... no quise titular esto "Seis treinta" porque ahora me dedicaría a hablar del puro tiempo (?) :P

¡Ah! En verdad muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Espero no haber perdido el toque que tenía con esta pareja, que es mi favorita del mundo mundial. Y que me sigan apoyando, yo escribiré cada ocurrencia por loca que sea.

Así que ya lo saben... _**¡Dejen un review! que nada cuesta y mucho hace feliz a la gente**_.

A propósito, no sé si continuar con "Alguien como tú"... pues, no sé... ya veré.

No son ocho mil palabras, pero son casi siete mil :) así que... espero lo disfruten, que me duelen las sentaderas ;_;

Un abrazo enorme y un beso!

Nos leeremos después.

**A**ry~


End file.
